On HiatusBirthday Parties, Hard Times and Memories Comeback
by CheesyCorndogs
Summary: Marshall's Birthday is only a night apart, Gumball has a party planned everything is going fine until someone comes back. Marshall/OC, Gumball/OC, Gumlee [First FanFic please review !] [[See Chapter 5 for more info]]
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Authors' Notes: **_This is our very first fanfic, we hope you can enjoy it ! Feel free to review, we are open to any opinions_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival **

It was late and everybody was sleeping, everyone except our favorite Vampire King who was troubled by his thoughts. His birthday was only one day (or night) away and his mother was coming so Marshall needed a distraction, something to do, someone to bother, today anything worked just to make sure he could forget what could happen the very next day. He flew higher in a look for a light on, he searched from here to there and couldn't find anything. That, until he saw a light on the Palace window right in front of the kitchen, this was going to be fun.

The candy prince, was up at 3 in the morning working on Marshall's birthday surprise dinner "What else do I need, what else, what else! AGH! FUDGE! What the crud do I need…" He was trying so hard to remember what else he needed to finish one of his billion plates he had to prepare. "C'mon….. What was it Gumball….. AHA! EUREKA! It was red colorant! But where it was…. I think it was in the closet…. UGH! I can't reach it! And there aren't ladders nearby…"

Marshall slowly entered the Palace and slowly got on the roof as he got to the kitchen he saw Bubba trying to reach some while making some weird noises, he smirked as he stood behind him and whispered right into his ear "Hi~…"

"FUDGE! YOU FLIPPIN' MARSHALL, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he screamed as I hugged myself and forgetting about the colorant… he was laughing…. Tough… he had a beautiful smile…. "Marshall! Why would you do that! Look at my glasses! They're broken thanks to you!"

"Sorry for you, Bubbass…" He smirked "…but the good thing is you look better without them…" he poked his nose.

"Bubbass?! Who you think you're talking to! I'm a royal symbol! And there's nothing good abou-" 'Did he just…. Said that I looked better…'

"So what are you up to?..." he said while flying around the room, he took a glance at the recipe on the table "…something pretty boring if you are up this late…way pass your bedtime."

"None of your business! And I sleep at any time I want" He said as he walked up to him "Now can I kindly ask you to leave ? I have very important things to attend..." Gumball blinked a couple of times, he was getting really tired.

"Mmm...nah I'll stay and wait for you to-" he was cut off by Gumball passing out over him making him fall over the floor "Now this is great..." Marshall pulled him up bridal style while going up the stairs.

Gumball felt that someone was carrying him, could it be…. Marshall?

At the next morning Gumball felt horrible, and to finish it Peppermint butler was opening the blinds in front of his face. "UGH! Peppermint Maid! How many days I have left to finish the party's food?"

"None, sir" Peppermint Maid answered while opening the door. "Shoot! Bring me cereal for breakfast! I'm on a hurry!" Gumball said as he darted out of bed.

"DONE! Everything's ready for the party! Uh? Someone's on the door…. I'LL OPEN!" He went downstairs to open the door, expecting Fionna, at his face, there it was, Emma…. Emma was out there "EMMA! Why are you here! I'm so happy to see you!" he said as he hugged her…

Emma pulled out a smile "Hey…" she tried to hug back with her suitcase and her guitar strapped around, she was wearing a leather jacket and black ripped out jeans "…Sorry If a came without any notice, but my band was on tour and I was passing by I just thought I could be here in a few days, is that okay?" she said with a pearly white smile. "Sure! Only you right? Because there's only one guest room here…. Is that okay for you? I mean, is very spacious! But… Ugh! The point is that yes, you can stay here as long as you want!" I said, but Emma looked different… WTC?! "E-Emma! What happened to you?! You look very …. Diferent! You've changed, a lot! Pako is going to kill you!" She smiled with her once pink lips, a small giggle came out "It is fine, I am sure my brother and I can figure things out…" Emma took her jacket out revealing her tattooed arms "…how is it been around here?" she said as she entered the palace. "Fine…you got some tattoos...that's great.." he said nervously "Now mmm...there is going to be a party later on for-"

"Oh, can I come ?" Emma asked softly with her honey colored eyes making a slight puppy face.

"Um… Just give me a second…. You can unpack your things if you want!" Gumball said as he ran into his room, picked up the phone and called Marshall's number "Hello? Marshall? Are you there? If you are we need to talk now..."

Marshall was sound asleep in his house dreaming about what happened last night with Gumball, he rolled around in the air remembering the heat of his body warming him up…Wait, why did he even think about that? He tried to keep him the thoughts of his soft pink face blushing all red… but failed, so he kept dreaming about him. Marshall was suddenly awoken by the phone and Bubba's voice "Bubba calm down….what the fluff is happening" he said in a sleepy voice. He rubbed his eyes trying to keep his eyes open.

"Emma…she is here" he said in a soft voice.

Marshall's eyes widen and he swallowed, he hadn't seen Emma since…

[Flashback]

"Marshall? Where are you going?" Emma asked in a broken voice, her honey eyes red, puffy and watery.

"I am out of here…" he said carelessly as he turned around leaving Emma alone as the rain drops started pouring

"Marshall…please don't leave me…I LOVE YOU!" Emma cried as she got on her knees and her tears stroke down her cheeks

"I really don't care, Emma!" He said as he opened the door and closed it shot.

[End of flashback]

He felt silent as he tried not to choke up, how could he do that to her…he felt angry with himself…Maybe he was afraid…Afraid that she could be in harms way, he didnt mean it to end that way.

"Marshall, are you there… MARSHALL!" 'Crud! I lost him…. MAN! I still gotta go with Emma' Gumball walked into the guest room and to his surprise Emma was changing her shirt "OMFG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Bubba said as he covered his face that quickly became blushed a bit covering herself quickly"…its o-okay…" she smiled, and awfully wrong, but perfect idea came to her mind."NO IT ISN'T! I'LL JUST FLIPPIN' GO!" he turned around but Emma wrapped her arms around Gumball…"See it's completely fine…" Emma said trying to calm him down a bit, with a softly lingering voice."Um… Its Ok, I guess…." He said as he stayed in Emma's arms for some seconds and pulled away remembering Marshall, and Marshall's party.

Emma smiled before grabbing him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss...Gumball was surprised by the kiss but slowly he kissed back, he knew Marshall was going to come very soon and pull out a little bit "Um… I need to get ready for the party…." Emma pecked his chin up "…who's party is it anyway?" she asked tilting her head a bit. "No one..." he answered blushing even harder. She smiled as he turned his head softly with her hand "…tell me I am coming…" she said almost whispering "please?" she asked.

"Y-Yes…. Yes you can…"He said blushing very hard as Emma put her fingers over Gumball's shirt straightening it up."Good." She said while moving him out the door "I´ll see you there…" with a smile she closed it. Emma smiled even brighter, this revenge going to be fun…

"What have I done?..." He shook his head "Better get those decorations started…" Gumball said as he walked into the staff room and got the decorations "Ok let's set them up everybody!" he said to the personal in the castle. After a while of setting things up

A few minutes later…

Marshall hung up the phone and quickly got on his clothes, he went directly into the woods. He walked up to the Palace's door and knocked, he was really ashamed of himself and he decided that it would be best to say sorry, it sounded really stupid as he thought about it…and then the door opened.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon !**


	2. Surprise!

**Author's Note: **_None of the songs that appear in this chapter or any other belong to us, they belong to respective authors. And yes, this story will have some songs in it, sometimes they won't have anything to do with the story and sometimes they will. If we put them in it, we thought they were somehow fitting, Thanks, and onto the story~_

_-Emma and May _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise! **

Marshall stepped onto the large corridor in a look for someone, and the whole palace was empty or it seem it was completly empty. He floated over to the main ballroom door, with his hopes up he open the door and BAM ! The lights were turned on and everyone jumped "SURPRISE !" they all yelled, Marshall took a quick scan around the place and saw that it was decorated with bright shades of red, black and grey, and there was some sort of satge at the back of the ballroom. Wait...was this a surprise party ? 'Great...' Marshall thought as all of the guest went over him, wishing him a nice birthday, or asking him how he felt for being 1,000 years old, and crappy birthday stuff he really wasn't interested in.

Gumball went over to him with a smile and a cake "Happy Birthday !" he said while offering him the cake. "Thank you !" Marshall said faking a sweet voice "...Bubba, can I talk to you ? Just for a second..." Marshall moved the cake out of Gumball's hand and onto one of the many tables that were on the place.

He dragged Gumball into a small door "WHAT THE FLUFF IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! YOU TOLD ME EMMA WAS HERE JUST TO BRING TO THIS STUPID BIRTHDAY PARTY ?!" Marshall said whispering, he sounded really mad. "U-nno ! O-of course not ! S-she is here and..." Gumball answered nervously with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Marshall sighed while letting him go out of his grip "...what ?" "I invited her..." Gumball said while looking down, he really regretted making "YOU WHAT ?! where is she ? I-" Marshall was cut off by the sound of a croud cheering. He looked up to Gumball who just shrugged his shoulders, they both opened the door and saw the lights went down and a bright spotlight pointed to Emma, who was on stage, her golden guitar in her hands. She waited for everyone to stop cheering as she started playing while singing:

**Celebrity Skin By Hole**

_Oh, make me over_  
_I'm all I wanna be_  
_A walking study_  
_In demonology_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_  
_Yeah, now you've really made it_  
_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

Marshall walked up to the stage, while looking up to her. She had a band, and she was good, really good. He didnt know how to react at her presence, she wasnt the same innocent little girl who played guitar for fun. She looked very different, and that somehow bother him since he knew that this happen because of him.

_Oh, look at my face_  
_My name is might have been_  
_My name is never was_  
_My name's forgotten_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_  
_Yeah, now you've really made it_  
_Hey, there's only us left now_

Emma smirked while winking at Gumball making him go red, Marshall noticed that and he felt his face burned a bit. Oh, so that was this about to make him feel jealous ? We'll it sure was working and it bother him. He didn't wanted Emma to involve Gumball in this. Bubba was his to bother.

_When I wake up in my makeup_  
_It's too early for that dress_  
_Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood_  
_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_  
_No second billing 'cause you're a star now_  
_Oh, Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you_  
_Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses_  
_Can you stand up or will you just fall down?_

_You better watch out_  
_Oh, what you wish for_  
_It better be worth it_  
_So much to die for_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_  
_Yeah, now you've really made it_  
_Hey, there's only us left now_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_  
_Yeah, now you've really made it_  
_Hey, there's only us left now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_  
_Have you ever felt so used up as this?_  
_It's all so sugarless, hooker/waitress_  
_Model/actress, oh, just go nameless!_  
_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_  
_She obliterated everything she kissed_  
_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_  
_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_You want a part of me?_  
_Well, I'm not selling cheap_  
_No, I'm not selling cheap_


	3. Memories Are A Deadly Weapon

**Chapter 3: Memories Are A Deadly Weapon**

After the song ended, a round of applause boomed across the room. Marshall snapped out of his thoughts, he took a quick scan at Emma's band. They were four of them and all of them were guys. On the bass, there was a tall kind of muscular guy with tattoos all over his right arms and on the left part of his head, he had bright green hair all tied up in a short funky ponytail. Then he looked over to the right part of the stage, and there was two guys, they looked very similar but one of them looked older than the other. Both of them had deep red wavy hair, the younger looking one had half of his hair shaved and he played the second guitar. The older one had a full set of pianos all over him with a pair of black shades. The last on was the drummer, he had bright blue eyes with a pale grey hair slimmed all to the back, he had a crazy kind of gaze.

Gumball noticed that Marshall was scanning over Emma's band "You okay?…" Gumball asked worriedly. "It's fine…I am just a bit…" Marshall didn't finished he was interrupted by Emma.

"This song goes to someone very special…without that person I wouldn't be here!" She said the very last words looking down to Marshall, he looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with mixed emotions. Did she still had a feelings for him? Then she started playing while the guy on the piano reached for his microphone:

**Miss Atomic Bomb By: The Killers**

_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street__  
__Falling back on forever__  
__I wonder what you came to be__  
__I was new in town, a boy with eager eyes__  
__I never was a quitter__  
__Oblivious to school girls lies__  
__When I look back on those neon nights__  
__You'll never see the passage right__  
__I feel the heat, I see the light__Miss Atomic Bomb__  
__Making out we got the radio on__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__Raising shadows in the moonlight__  
__Through the desert on a hot night__  
__And for a second there we won__  
__Yeah, we were innocent and young_

Then Marshall felt this song was strangely familiar, he looked over to Emma and saw a few tears pouring from her cheeks. Then it hit him, this was the first song Marshall taught Emma to play. He remember that one night.

[Flashback]

"So I just place my fingers like this…" Emma played a note "Then like this?..." She played another "…was that okay?" Emma asked while nibbling her bottom lip looking a bit worried

"That was pretty great actually…" Marshall said while smiling softly "…you are a pretty fast learner" Emma blushed softly. He moved Emma's guitar out of the way while leaning close to her, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Emma blushed even harder.

_Cast out of the night_  
_And you've got a foolish heart_  
_So you took your place, but the fall from grace_  
_Was the hardest part_

_But this is like a dagger buried deep in your back_  
_You run for cover, but you can't escape the second attack_  
_Your soul was innocent_  
_She kissed him_  
_And she painted it black_  
_You should have seen your little face_  
_Burning for love_  
_Holding on for your life_

_Well all that I wanted was a little touch_  
_A little tenderness and truth_  
_I didn't ask for much, no_  
_Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time_

Marshall leaned over her, both of them not wanting to break the kiss. He broke the kiss, her honey-yellow eyes looking into his red. He started another kiss, her hands going over his neck.

_Miss Atomic Bomb_  
_Making out we got the radio on_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Raising shadows in the moonlight_  
_Taking chances on a hot night_  
_And for a second there we were_  
_Yeah, we were innocent and young_

_Dust clouds settle  
My eyes are clear  
But sometimes the dreams have impact  
I still hearMiss Atomic Bomb  
And I'm standing here  
Sweat on my skin  
And this love that I cradle  
Is wearing thinBut I'm standing here  
And you are too late  
The shockwave whispers and seals your fate  
But you move to the ground and you took a chance  
On a losing situation  
But you can't survive  
When you want it all  
It's another side_

She softly broke the kiss and leaned over on his shoulder "I love you, Marshall" she whispered into his ear. Her eyes with a soft sparkle.

[End of Flashback]


	4. Disaster I s Just A Step Away

**Sorry for the lack of Updates, I went on a vacation, but me and my friend are back !**

**-Emma**

**Chapter 4: Disaster is Just A Step Away **

After another round of applause, Emma thanked the crowd as her band left the stage. She followed them a few minutes after. Marshall made his onto the spot were Emma and her band were at, steps before he could reach her he stopped and turned around…Why was he doing this ? She was just here to bother him…wasn't she? He snapped out of his thought as he noticed a drink on Emma's hand. Was she old enough to drink? Glob, when he met her she was like 15. Maybe her band was a bad influence, he needed to help her out…What was he thinking!? As if he wasn't a bad influence. He sighed then he looked up to see Emma right in his face.

"Marshall…I need to tell you something…like right now…" Emma said while waking like she was dizzy, and with a rather strange voice…did they made her go drunk?

"What is it?" Marshall asked in response. "You are the worst boyfriend I had…" Emma said while pointing him in the chest. Yep. She was drunk.

"Okay…um Emma you mind if we go somewhere else…" he said peeking at the band, and the tall red-haired guy stared at him with bright green deadly eyes. He looked back, demon eyes wide opened as he took Emma by the hand and with his hand over her shoulder. Gumball was attending a couple of guest as he saw Marshall with Emma walking up to the front door, he excused himself as he went where Marshall was "Where are you going ?" he asked a bit too curious "They got Emma drunk…" Marshall answered while tilting his head onto Emma, who was laughing at nothing while her eyes were slowly closing "_They_?" Gumball asked while looking around. "The band…" Marshall said in a serious tone as he looked over and hope that the guys weren't looking back "…just help me out, okay?" He said while looking directly onto his eyes, Gumball blushed while nodding "Okay…so here is the plan, I get Emma into the room, you entertain everyone, I come back, you go watch her until everyone leaves and everything turns out smoothly!" Gumball nodded again before Marshall left. He looked at everyone else, and he swallowed. It wasn't going to be easy.

Emma was falling on almost everything as Marshall led her into the guest room, he had to get her into the room as fast as he could and he knew carrying her wasn't the best idea. As they got near the room Emma stopped "…wait." Marshall stopped and looked over to her "…something wrong?" he asked softly. She looked over to him with her honey-yellow eyes bright and then she smile as she took an old radio from the kitchen table, she giggle as she took her heels off. Marshall stared at her for a moment before opening the door to the guest room. Emma entered the room happily acting like a 5-year-olds, Marshall went over the door sighing "Hey where are you going?" Emma asked while kneeling over the bed while holding the radio "Umm…I am going to tell your friends that you are here! Yeah…be back later" He turned away and grabbed the doorknob before feeling a hand on his shoulder, it pulled him into the ground, since he was floating, and she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and she let him go.

Marshall blushed, and closed the door shut, he couldn't leave Bubba with that on that room, but…He can do it, in order to make this plan work he needed to Bubba. He floated over to the ballroom, as he entered he searched for Gumball…he walked all over the place and didn't saw him, damn it…he shouldn't have left him alone…he began asking where did Gumball had gone or if anyone had seen him, and every single time they answered no. Marshall got really nervous, he looked for the band and they weren't there either. If they didn't got Emma…Emma! He left her alone. He ran over the party and onto the guest room, he opened the door and saw the whole place into a whole mess. Marshall felt the guilt crawl over him…now they were both missing…he punched a hole In a wall…he knew he couldn't let them alone! He needed to think about a way to get them something he needed to go and find them. Then he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and went over to the door, he opened it up.

"What did you do to my sister, dumbass?" It was Pako…Emma's big brother, son of Zeus, and the second person who can control thunder. He definitely was an issue, he was tall with black coal hair all slimmed to the back his eyes were honey-yellow but in that moment he had them bright yellow. Marshall was in trouble.

"Pako! Hey…um your sister was…um kind of…taken away…by her band…" Marshall looked up him with a nervous smile.

"You are coming with me…now…" Pako said grabbing me by the shirt and moving him over the road, and on it there was a bright electric blue car was on it, Marshall hadn't seen one of this thing since a long time ago "…what are you starring at, get in…" he said before entering and closing the door. Marshall stood there, before opening the door and going on it. Bubba, Emma here we come.

**Next chapter soon, stay tuned! **


	5. AN Please Read!

**Hi guys, its Emma here [The main writer for this story]. I am going to be working small series of one-shots before continuing this story. In the meantime I would love if you could give me a review, just one, please? I thank everyone who has been following this story or even took a small time to check it out. So…thanks. And for Chapter 5 I would be working on it but I won't be uploading it or any other chapters in a while, as for the small series will be uploaded, so when it's up I would be glad if you could check it out. Thanks again!**

**-Emma 3**


End file.
